Priston Tale Next Generation Heroes
by DomonKasshuG
Summary: Priston tale Fanfiction
1. Prologue: Legend Begins

Hey guys….before I'm writing this story I need to say something first….ahem….this is from my great time playing Priston Tale….so this is all of my time wasting on imagine all of the characters^^….my English is not perfect so I may make some mistake about grammar or something like that…anyway…here's my story…ENJOY!^^

STORY ABOUT THE 3 YOUNG HEROES

Prologue:Legend begins

It was a nice day in the Forest,all creature were sleeping peacefully until a loud speaking noise from a small cottage in the wood woke them up…"HEY ATHRUN…WAKE UP!"-A brown hair boy speak to his brother. "Just ten more minutes,Kira…z z Z…"-the blue hair boy talked back with a small voice."ok…..just sleep….i need to get something"-Kira said that while holding a bucket to get water then he swing back and forth and throw the whole bucket(water included) at Athrun…."YOUCH! COLD! COLD!"-Athurn scream and jump up like a monkey,after waking up his lazy brother,Kira went to the lake to wash his face,but then he saw something in the water,it's look like a small amulet stuck between the stones,Kira jump down and put his hand to reach the amulet,after getting it,he said:"Wow this thing look so beautiful,someone must have dropped it,but…..since I don't know who dropped it…it's mine now^^."-Kira said happily and wear the amulet around his neck. After that,he went back to Athrun and said:

_ Today I will go to Ricarten and sold the goods we got from farming,and you will go inside the forest to get some wood,it'll be winter soon

_Ok brother,oh but one more thing,you should becareful,I heard that some thugs are wandering around ricarten robbing innocent peoples, If you see them,just run ok?

_Seriously =.=…..you said to me your big dream is to be a Fighter and now you're telling me to run from some thugs?Father on heaven will be sad if he heard you said that.

_I guess you're right,but you should be careful,I know your skin is hard like rock since we were kid but knife can still hurt you,just lay low and don't cause too much attention ok?

After hearing that,Kira doesn't said anything ,he just smiled and went straight to Ricarten , Athrun just sighed and grab his axe to begin his new day.

Both Athrun and Kira were orphans from their young age,their father was a great hero,he was known as " The berserking mechanician" and his Partner is the"Radient Knight",Those two have saved the kingom from 2 beast known as Valento and Babel and their leader… Tulla,but after defeating the thearts to humanity….They went to a new place called heaven,leaving their families behind. Both Kira and Athrun don't know the face of their mother because she died the moment they were born,so the two kid has to live on by their own using everything their father taught them when he was alive to help them survive to this fateful day,the day when they will meet new friends and will be the next legend of Priston Land.


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy of the Chaos Lancer

STORY ABOUT THE 3 YOUNG HEROES

Chapter 1: Tragedy of the Chaos Lancer

«««

After reaching Ricarten,Kira pulls the whole wagon full of Vegetables and went straight to the market,Kira -Who is Strong and Smart,but he's often got into trouble for butting his noses into others bussiness , when he's done selling all of the vegetables to the grocery stores,the shopkeeper girl said to him:

_Kira you and your brother are pretty awesome,you both lives alone and still take good care of youself, to be truth….i'm a big fan of you two ,becareful on your way back home,ok?.I guess you've heard about the thugs from your brother right?

_hahhah….thanks sis,but I don't afraid of those thugs, Don't you remember the time I've saved you when I was a 10 years old kid? If my memories is right,you got chased by a hobgoblin and I was the one who beated him up and saved you.

_Yea but after that you had to go to the hospital for a whole month cause that goblin broke almost every bones in your body ..

_ Oh come on…just ignored the small detail and admitted that I've totally saved your butt^^

_ ok ok ok =.=…..fine,you win,now hurry up and go back,I think your brother is waiting at home

_ok see you soon sis^^

But on his way to the Ricarten entrance gate, he saw a priestess getting surrounded by a bunch of large guys,step by step,he's approached them and start to listen to the what they're saying:

_Hey girls,Do you know who we are? We are the Famous BLOOD STEALER thugs,How dare you bump into us and wont even say sorry,huh?

_BUMP INTO YOU? Hmmp…you was the one who bump into me in the first place and wont even said sorry.. Let me tell you something,My father is the skill master of Ricarten,if you touch even one of your dirty finger on my skin, it will be the last day of you in ricarten you hear me?-said while pointing the finger right at the thug face

_WAHAHHAHA…YEA IF YOUR FATHER IS THE SKILL MASTER OF RICARTEN THEN I'M THE KING OF Ricarten HIMSELF!-said back while lauging

_WHY YOU? –Slap the thug in the face

_ HOW DARE YOU? TAKE THIS! –Bunch the priest

The Priest fainted,Kira-who's easy to enraged when seeing a girl getting hurted,He jump in without even thinking and grab his Pole on his back to hit the thug right on his head,after that he's quickly turn around and beated up all of the other thugs,giving them no chance to fight back,some of the thugs punched him but it was nothing compared to the hit from the goblin Kira received when he was little. After dealing with the thugs. Kira help the Priest by carrying her to the skill master since she had fainted from her injury. After taking care of his daughter, the skill master quickly turn to Kira and ask him:

_thank you young man,My name is Verkan and I've heard you've beated all those thugs by yourself ,where did you get the courage and the power to do that?

_Hmmp….I just don't want to see your daughter getting hurted by those bastards dirty hands,and to be honest, I don't like scums like them

_hahaha,I see,say….You have any interested on being the warrior to help the kingdoms? I see you have the skin hard like rock,fitted to be a mechanician

_really? Thank you sir,I'll try my best not to let you down. Oh I have a small request too, can you train my little brother too? His dream is to be a Fighter

_ Perfect! A mechanician and A fighter is a perfect combination,say….what is your name young man?

_My name is Kira Ayaskaki sir-said with a strong voice

_ a..a..Ayasaki? So you're the son of the legendary Berserking Mechanician! Wonderful,No wonder you're strong. Ok,go get your brother and we'll begin your training.

_thank you sir,I'll be back tomorrow

_Wait….what is that amulet you're wearing? I think I've seen it somewhere. Where did you get that?

_oh this?-said while holding the amulet-I found this when I was washing my face by the river,It was stuck between two rocks

_hmmm…nevermind then,you can go,be sure to come tomorrow ok?

_YES SIR!^^

After Kira run out of the gate, Verkan then sighed,A Pikeman come out of his hiding and said:

_That is the Tulla Amulet right? Why don't you take it from him,you know how dangerous he will be if he got taken over by the spirit inside the amulet?

_I know,it just that he is the son of Ayasaki Soujirou,I think he could handle the spirit of Tulla.

_heh….you give that boy too much credit you all ,he's just a reckless boy

_Domon,you're no difference than him,What about that Mokova seal on your right hand? Have you learned how to control it?

_That's…..hmph…fine,I would like to see how you are gonna train those two

Domon then walked away to his training ground in the forest . Domon Utsuji-Son of the legendary Chaos Lancer-Shoutaru Utsuji,back on the day when his father faced Mokova alone, He has succeded in defeating the monster body but the spirit of Mokova still live on and went to hide in his weapon-The Chaos spear. Mokova waited for the day Domon got home from his training to visit his families and then he will take over Domon's body to kill Shoutaru. Mokova plan worked and he got into Domon mind without any trouble,when he was he trying to use Domon to kill his enemies but Domon's mother got in the way and sacrificed herself to save her husband , Domon's father after seeing his son getting taken over by Mokova,he used up all of his energy sealing the beast away inside Domon right hand and died after 2 week. As for Domon, he got a small black-heart seal on his right hand,also known as the Seal of Mokovian,Domon continue to train by Verkan side in hope to get rid of the monster locked up inside him and be able to avenge his father and will be the Next Chaos Lancer himself

That night,Domon trained while remember about what his master has told him:"Kill Mokova and avenge your father".Those word are the power to help Domon getting stronger and stronger by times,but Domon Forgot what his mother used to say:" Anger may be the power to keep one fighting,but Calm and Smart will always be the power to keep one survived".Domon never cared about his life ever since his families dies before him,He will do whatever it's take to get his revenge on Mokova.

Domon trained till sunrise and realized he was too tired to continue...Domon went to the cave near the Bamboo forest to rest, just to meet a girl, Who will change his way of living as well as helping him avoid Death on his day of destiny,The day when he has to face Mokova


End file.
